


Наверное, о доверии

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Trans Character, Trans!Goro, Trans!Haru
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Макото замечает, что между ней и Хару стоит какая-то преграда, не дающая отношениям развиваться дальше, и идёт за советом к Акире, а Акира... Акира мучается кошмарами о человеке, с которым у него что-то было или не было, но так или иначе — уже не будет. И в конце концов, наверное, это две истории о доверии, закончившиеся совсем по-разному.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Наверное, о доверии

Хару избегает общественных туалетов. Хару просит разойтись по домам пораньше, потому что ей нужно срочно что-то сделать. Хару одновременно радуется и нервничает на чисто женских мероприятиях. Иногда Хару уклоняется от поцелуев и говорит, что не умеет, не может, не хочет — а в глазах у неё что-то такое странное, не то далёкое, не то горькое, не то просто… никакое.

Макото догадывается не сразу. А потом долго стоит дома перед зеркалом чёрт знает в какую рань. Моргает, не моргает, едва дышит, пытается не уснуть. Собирает сумку и едет не на пары (у неё есть время в запасе), а в Йонген-Джайю, к Акире.

Потом стоит перед закрытой дверью кафе «Леблан», на просторном чердаке которого Акира и живёт, немного мнётся и вспоминает, что они не общались вживую уже два года. Осознание пробивает череп толстой иглой. Час назад перед зеркалом Макото думает, что регулярные, хотя и не частые сообщения в мессенджере — достаточно, чтобы поддерживать отношения. Сейчас, смотря в своё расплывчатое отражение в двери кафе, Макото понимает, что могла ошибиться.

И способа узнать прямо тут и сейчас — нет.

Она собирается с силами и звонит ему. Он соглашается спуститься. Распахивает дверь, глубоко зевая, и выглядит бледным, словно спал часа два, не больше. Макото пытается вспомнить, был ли он таким и раньше, но не может.

— Кофе будешь?

— Буду.

Кофе готовится в тишине. Движения у Акиры деревянные, автоматические, а глаза периодически закрываются. В какой-то момент он плавно врезается в дверцу буфета и испуганно вздрагивает. Макото вспоминает, как они обсуждали его распорядок дня где-то полгода назад. Ничего не изменилось.

Ей почему-то странно видеть его таким. Он весь «свой», сам себе принадлежащий, естественный, как огромный сонный кот, улыбающийся тебе с ветки дерева на развилке и исчезающий, полоска за полоской. Чеширский. Не подчиняющийся её понятиям правильности и успеха, но, как ни странно, успешный. Сам для себя, но ведь это и есть главное. И всё же, и всё же…

— С Хару всё хорошо?

Макото дёргается от неожиданности и тут же встречается с удивлённым взглядом Акиры, ставящего их чашки на стойку. Она кривит рот, недовольная собственной реакцией и делает глоток кофе. Как всегда, прекрасного. Трудно сделать по-другому, когда учился у владельца этого тихого, тесного, но совершенно уникального места.

— Как ты понял, что я из-за Хару?

Он пожимает плечами и зевает.

— Не понял. Просто не ожидал увидеть тебя без неё.

— Извини…

Он машет на неё рукой. Мол, забудь, ерунда. Макото опускает взгляд и снова делает глоток. Акира раньше был их центром, точкой соприкосновения восьми… нет, девяти человек. Когда-то девяти… А теперь мистические события двухлетней давности, прыжки по иному слою реальности, пафосные костюмы, громкое имя на всю страну — всё это даже реальным не кажется. И близость, которая между ними была, она тоже — будто ненастоящая. Как будто никогда не было большого тесного круга друзей: всегда была только Хару и редкое пиликанье мессенджера, когда Акира пишет «ты видела новый сезон рейнджеров», а Макото отвечает, сухо и кратко, «нет». Да и это — это всё появились уже потом, позже, когда прошёл период болезненных экзаменов, поступления в университет и выяснения отношений с сестрой.

— Вы с Хару были близки раньше, да? — Она сцепляет пальцы вокруг горячей чашки и обжигается, но не отпускает. Ей не страшно, но стыдно. Стыдно, что она приходит за этим разговором к другому человеку, теперь уже почти чужому, этому едва знакомому парню из её воспоминаний, когда должна была прийти к той, что занимает самое важное место в её жизни. — Она тебе… никогда не говорила, что её беспокоит? Знаешь…

Акира последний раз с сомнением смотрит на свою чашку и выпивает сразу половину, явно отчаявшись вернуться к себе на чердак и завалиться спать до вечера. Потом почёсывает шею. Когда Фантомные Воры (их группа друзей, как она тогда считала) распались, Макото оборвала почти все связи и ушла в учёбу. Испугалась смотреть на эти разваливающиеся связи. Тогда Хару проводила много времени с Акирой, ездила к нему иногда на выходных, пока он не вернулся в Токио. Не будь он тогда уже безнадёжно и беззаветно влюблён, они бы, наверное, встречались.

Интересно, почему и эта ниточка теперь оборвалась? Оборвалась ли?

Акира открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и не говорит. Макото понимает, что была слишком расплывчата в выражениях.

— Помнишь, как мы сначала думали, что Акечи… — начинает она издалека, чтобы уточнить, и Акира нервно дёргается в ответ.

— Да. Про это знаю. Она сказала тебе?

— Я догадалась.

— Вы уже говорили?

Макото качает головой, отпускает проклятую чашку и закрывает лицо руками. Сквозь щелочки между пальцев она видит, как Акира допивает свой кофе одним длинным глотком, обходит стойку, пропадая из поля зрения, присаживается рядом на высокий стул. Чувствует, как он хлопает её по плечу.

— Это важно для тебя?

— Нет. Да. Я не знаю. Просто люблю её, и всё. Но она… Её это…

— Пугает. Это трудно. Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. Все люди разные. Кажется, знаешь каждую деталь, а оказывается, там, глубоко внутри — всё не так. Обижаются, отталкивают, пугаются, уходят. Хорошо, если не ненавидят. Просто так, потому что у тебя «не та» анатомия.

Макото убирает руки с лица и смотрит на полку по ту сторону стойки, заставленную пакетами кофе: десятки сортов смотрят на неё едва различными упаковками, спокойно и основательно.

— Как вы с Акечи через это прошли?

— А что, похоже, что прошли?

Он мрачнеет совсем так же, как тогда, когда не прошло ещё и месяца со дня смерти Акечи, но дело даже не в мрачности. Дело в тонкой усмешке, ломающей лицо, как трещина. Он не отводит взгляда, и это выглядит страшно.

Макото ни разу не поднимала эту тему в переписке и сейчас понимает — не зря. Она медленно мотает головой. Нет, не похоже, конечно, не прошли, просто…

Акира выдыхает, беря себя в руки. Ничего не просто.

— С ним было не так. Мы с самого начала знали его иначе. Ясно стало только в Метавселенной из-за внешности и всего сразу, всех знаков. Ты сама помнишь. Никто никогда не говорил с ним об этом отдельно. Просто поняли, и всё. Он — не она, неё, ей, а только он. Его. Ему.

Акира замолкает ненадолго, прикусывает губу.

— То, что между нами было, было не как у вас, Макото. Даже если я пытался с ним об этом поговорить, он не хотел. Просто мы были не об этом. Хару любит тебя и доверяет тебе. Вы сядете, обсудите, ты объяснишь, что всё в порядке. И всё будет хорошо.

Макото кивает. Акира прав. У них с Хару всё совсем не так. Они не предают и не обманывают друг друга, ни одна из них не готова выстрелить другой в голову. Ни одна из них не _мертва_ , в конце концов.

Она представляет, как всё хорошо разрешается, и ей становится тепло. Она смотрит на Акиру: в нём горечь, плещется, как беспокойная вода в ладонях, но неожиданно ей очень трудно это почувствовать. Трудно сочувствовать, когда не можешь сдержать скромную, но неприлично счастливую улыбку.

— Извини, что пришла к тебе. Ты единственный, кто мог точно знать. Спасибо, Акира.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Скоро Соджиро придёт, будет готовиться к открытию. Так что, если хочешь, пойдём наверх.

Макото смотрит время на телефоне: времени уже впритык. Акира всё ещё кажется кем-то другим, далёким, со своей вроде бы понятной, но уж очень чужой болью. Опаздывать на пары никак нельзя, только если не идти совсем. Голову, как воздушный шарик, лопает иголка из чувства вины.

— Я пойду лучше. Ты не против? Нужно успеть в университет.

Акира снова почёсывает шею, а затем скручивает между пальцами прядку чёрных волос. Макото с удивлением узнаёт его привычку двухлетней давности.

— Да, конечно. Напиши, хорошо ли разговор с Хару пройдёт.

Ей вдруг хочется сказать что-то ещё. Что-то вроде: может, мы почти не общаемся, но я тебя всё ещё помню.

Она кивает, уже закрывая за собой дверь:

— Обязательно напишу.

***

Хару извиняется. Хару извиняется, и Макото тут же берёт её лицо в свои ладони и целует, легко и нежно, без языка. Сцеловывает все извинения, не уронив ни одного, отстраняется совсем чуточку и улыбается, честно и уверенно, со смешинкой в глазах.

— Всё хорошо. Ты имела право сама решить, когда сказать мне. А я догадалась раньше времени. Прости, что так вышло.

Хару кивает и трёт глаза, чтобы не заплакать, а тыльные стороны ладоней всё равно становятся мокрые, и Макото проводит по её пышным мягким волосам, гладит успокаивающе, а потом не выдерживает и обнимает её всю.

— Я никуда не уйду, обещаю. Я хочу остаться с тобой навсегда, веришь?

Хару кивает и счастливо щурится, и прижимается в ответ, и кивает снова-снова-снова, словно вбивая эту мысль в головы им обеим, а потом замирает. Так тонко, как маленький зверёк, едва дышащий, чтобы не упустить ни секундочку чужого сердцебиения, и в то же время тёплый, близкий. Макото вспоминает много-много раз, когда они так обнимались и замирали в своей маленькой вечности на двоих, и понимает, что ничего не изменилось.

Вот она, её любимая, прекрасная, незаменимая Хару; вот она, сильная, но тоже умеющая пугаться; вот она, неважно какая от рождения — а по жизни лучшая на свете девушка.

Когда они обе немного успокаиваются, Хару утаскивает Макото на кухню, пить чай и разговаривать.

— Имбирный с корицей. Подожди пока, не пей, ему нужно дать завариться, иначе ничего не почувствуешь.

Макото послушно кивает, устраиваясь на диване с горячущей кружкой в руках и послушно не делая ни глотка. Хару садится впервые не напротив — рядом. Покачивается на краешке, вспоминает, что забыла достать вафли. Они обе тихо смеются — такая мелочь.

Вафли вкусные и хрустят.

— Хочешь… хочешь узнать, почему я не выгляжу как мужчина? — говорит, смотря на дно своей чашки, пока Макото неловко приостанавливается, не откусывая от вафли очередной кусочек.

Хару поправляет выбившуюся прядь. И себя:

— Это вообще не то, о чём обычно говорят. Но я бы хотела тебе рассказать, если тебе интересно.

Макото осторожно дожёвывает вафлю и кивает. Конечно, она хочет знать о Хару абсолютно всё, каждую маленькую детальку, но едва ли соберётся спросить сама, зная, как это может быть некомфортно. Всё-таки что там было чёрт знает сколько лет назад — это не имеет значения. Макото любит ту Хару, которая рядом с ней сейчас.

Хару кивает в ответ, собираясь с мыслями. Приподнимает одно колено к себе на диван и обнимает его, слегка раскачиваясь. Юбка задирается, и, хотя ничего не видно, Макото кажется, будто Хару наконец-то чувствует себя более раскованно. И это… Это… Такое хорошее чувство, что хочется дышать глубже и смотреть дальше, и бежать быстрее, и уметь вообще всё на свете.

Хару наконец поворачивается обратно к Макото, и их глаза встречаются — одинаково вдохновлённые. Короткий вздох.

— Всё из-за отца. Или благодаря ему. Я уже плохо понимаю, как следует говорить. Но, думаю, если бы не он, у меня могло бы и не быть этой жизни. Меня с детства тянуло ко всему женскому. Иногда не тянуло, я просто знала, что я девочка, вот и всё. Сейчас уже не помню, как он к этому относился. Просто… смирился в какой-то момент. Не знаю, когда. Когда я начала вредить себе из-за дисфории или, может, немного раньше.

Хару бессознательно поглаживает предплечья, и Макото тут же отставляет и кружку, и вафлю в сторону и перехватывает её руки, невесомо заключая их в свои. Хару улыбается и прикрывает глаза ненадолго, просто наслаждаясь. Открывает обратно.

— Когда это произошло, он понял, что простого попустительства недостаточно. Мне нужна была помощь. Фирма уже тогда была большая, и он держал меня в секрете, боялся чего-то. Ходили слухи про дочку больше, чем про сына. Он решил, что это было очень удобно.

Макото переплетает свои пальцы с Хару. Ей отчего-то кажется, что эта молчаливая поддержка здесь — самая важная.

— Он помог мне совершить переход. Тогда — только начать, а потом намного больше. Он был совсем не такой, каким мы его запомнили тогда, перед смертью, на самом деле. Он… многое не понимал, и всё равно заботился. Даже в последние месяцы, когда мы часто ссорились, если он орал и выходил из себя, он никогда не использовал меня против меня самой же. Не вспоминал, не стыдил. Я просто была его дочерью, вот и всё.

Макото сжимает пальцы немного, как будто боясь отпустить, и поджимает губы.

— Так должен…

— Так должен поступать любой хороший родитель, я знаю, Макото, я знаю, — Хару смеётся почему-то искренне и открыто, а потом стискивает руки в ответ с большим энтузиазмом. — Знаю, но не все так поступают. Кого-то выгоняют на улицу. Кого-то не признают. Гнобят. Жить страшно, Макото. А мне с ним не было страшно, даже если он был не лучшим отцом. И не страшно с тобой.

Макото шутливо надувается и шепчет:

— Даже если я не лучшая девушка?

А Хару смеётся ещё громче.

— Нет. Ты — лучшая.

***

После длинного разговора, плавно перетёкшего за полночь, Хару глубоко задумывается ещё на несколько дней. Иногда зависает над бумагами, которые ей приходится читать по работе или учёбе, иногда забывает, что поставила чайник. Потом она приходит к Макото, обнимает её со спины и спрашивает, не хочет ли та переехать.

В этом есть что-то правильное до глубины души: в том, как между ними стирается последняя маленькая граница, эта стенка неуверенности, превращающаяся вдруг в орудие близости и доверия.

В этом есть что-то неимоверно красивое: в том, как Хару открывает вдруг своё личное пространство, не резко, но стремительно и охотно, не ощущая больше ни сомнений, ни страхов и просто пуская Макото к себе, близко-близко, в самое сердце.

И Макото ни на секунду не осуждает её за былую нерешительность. Она знает, как сложно избавиться от опасений. Она знает, каким травмирующим бывает прошлый опыт. Она знает, что это не про неё лично, а про мир — такой, какой он есть, местами жестокий, мерзкий и бесчувственный. Она радуется, что для Хару — она больше не часть того мира. Они обе друг для друга — как дом.

Конечно, Макото соглашается на переезд.

Сестра Макото, Сае, относится к идее скептически. Хмурится всё время, ходит кругами, нервничает, отводит взгляд от сумок и пакетов. Пытается ничего не говорить, но волнуется просто страшно — Макото её слишком хорошо знает, чтобы не понять. Но это нервное молчание (вместо причитаний и попыток отговорить) — очень ценит.

На выходных Хару заезжает за ней и помогает спустить вещи. Смотреть на Хару за рулём — это особое удовольствие; смотреть на Хару, таскающую тяжёлые сумки горстями — всё так же страшно и немного забавно. Макото едва дышит, снова и снова судорожно проверяя список вещей, не столько боясь что-нибудь забыть, сколько пытаясь отвлечься от безнадёжного романтического урагана, проносящегося у неё в голове.

Хару замечает, конечно, и шутливо взъерошивает ей волосы, закрывает багажник и говорит:

— Уже всё, всё влезло. Пойдём перекусим перед дорогой?

Они возвращаются в дом, к Сае и её нервным взглядам, и вежливой улыбке, и ноутбуку с открытыми документами, но только пустыми. Сае помогает им приготовить на стол и говорит, что ей только что звонили и нужно срочно работать, и уходит в другую комнату.

Макото вздыхает, и Хару ободряюще улыбается ей в ответ. О чём волнуется Сае: о том, что Макото будет жить с девушкой; о том, что эти отношения серьёзнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд; о том, что она впервые останется дома одна, взрослая, но одинокая и тонущая в работе?

— Она волнуется за тебя, — мягко поясняет Хару. — Вы едва начали налаживать отношения, и вот ты уже уезжаешь.

Макото думает про университет, про бесконечные горы заданий, про усталость, валящую с ног по вечерам… Про Сае, встречающую её тяжёлым вздохом и вымученной улыбкой; про Хару, встречающую тёплыми объятиями и предложением вместе взять небольшой перерыв. 

Они все трое в чём-то похожи: постоянно работают, трудятся, хмурятся, смотря на экран или распечатанные листы, или толстые учебники, справочники, своды. Вся их жизнь вроде бы о работе, карьере и достижениях, но когда Макото смотрит сначала на свою сестру, а потом на девушку, то видит, насколько они разные. Как Сае, даже после той перемены, что ей пришлось пережить, всё ещё гонится за амбициями; как Хару медленно, но верно учится распределять энергию и ответственность, учась на ошибках и успехах своего отца.

Они не торопясь заканчивают с едой, и Макото поднимается из-за стола:

— Пойду поговорю с ней. — И Хару ободряюще кивает.

Сае сидит на краю кровати и рассеянно барабанит пальцами по углу ноутбука у себя в комнате и смотрит в окно. Макото осторожно присаживается рядом и трогает её за плечо.

— Мы будем заглядывать в гости иногда, хорошо?

Сае проводит рукой от угла до клавиатуры, а потом закрывает крышку, отчаявшись поработать в ближайшие, наверное, часа полтора. Уж больно знакомый жест. Вздыхает.

— Оставь себе ключи. Наверняка забыла кучу всего, будешь заходить.

Макото смотрит с пустоватой улыбкой на свои мыски, немного колеблется и придвигается к сестре поближе, обнимая её за плечи. У них в семье физический контакт не в почёте. Не в привычке, забыт и не понят. Она научилась этому вне дома, за столько времени с Хару. Даже когда та держала её на дистанции, они всё равно общались тактильно, короткими прикосновениями, объятиями.

Сае замирает. Вздыхает ещё раз, глубже, но словно с принятием неизбежного.

— Ты её очень любишь, я вижу. — Макото кивает, призывая её продолжать. Сае наконец-то поворачивает голову, и они встречаются взглядами. — Мне страшно тебя отпускать, Макото. С тех пор как умер отец, у нас никого не было. А теперь ты раньше меня заводишь семью. Ведь правильно так вас называть? Семья. С девушкой.

— С лучшей девушкой на свете.

Сае неловко улыбается. Наверное, не может поверить, что маленькая отличница с обострённым чувством справедливости превратилась в безнадёжно влюблённую женщину, не боящуюся смотреть вперёд. Макото её понимает. Она тоже иногда сама себе не верит. Но рядом с ней Хару. Рядом с Хару можно поверить во что угодно.

— Готова поспорить, вы договорите это друг другу каждый день, — Сае пытается пошутить, и Макото действительно тихо смеётся.

— Так и есть.

Макото неторопливо расцепляет объятия и поднимается.

— Ну, мы пойдём. Я позвоню тебе, когда устроюсь на месте, хорошо?

Сае отставляет ноутбук в сторону и тоже встаёт.

— Я провожу вас.

Когда они вдвоём возвращаются на кухню, чтобы позвать Хару, та подмигивает Макото, будто сразу понимает, что всё получилось.

И правда. Получилось.

***

Акира впервые понимает, почему, несмотря на явно девчачий голос, они никогда не видят груди Акечи, когда тот стягивает галстук, сбрасывает рубашку и снимает тугое приспособление, похожее не то на спортивный лифчик, не то на майку («биндер» — поясняет он, слегка хмурясь) на чердаке Леблан и, полуголый, обессиленно падает на кровать.

Его грудь выглядит не большой, но и не маленькой, и Акира думает, что это, наверное, тяжело физически, прятать целую часть себя. Но ещё тяжелее, наверное, было бы не прятать её, когда знаешь — этой части быть не должно.

Есть что-то естественное, не опошленное, в том, как размеренно движутся при дыхании его рёбра; в его бледной коже и в синяках на левом боку, полученных во время последнего забега по Метавселенной и в ней — бесчисленных битв. В его родинках на шее: трёх, две рядом, под подбородком, и третья подальше, там, где был бы кадык. В его тёмно-ореховых радужках, то и дело прячущихся за веками; в губах, впервые не складывающихся в обманчиво сладкую улыбку.

И так невыносимо правильно, что Акира не видит в нём ни женщину, ни объект вожделения, ни врага, планирующего его смерть. Только его самого. Горо Акечи. Человека, уставшего после тяжёлого дня.

Акира едва ли понимает, как они оба оказываются здесь, на захламленном чердаке, временно ставшим для него домом. Почему наедине, так интимно, но без подтекстов; и откуда берётся это доверие, если они оба знают — Акечи собирается его предать. Почему вдруг парень, которого Акира несколько месяцев подряд встречает в переходе в метро, ни с того ни с сего становится таким близким и важным?

Это… просто происходит, и всё. Несмотря на планы, несмотря на цели, несмотря на угрозы и проблемы, настоящие, непридуманные, не воображаемые. Происходит.

С первого этажа доносится шум телевизора, воды и разговоров: кафе ещё работает, посетители громко переговариваются между собой, Соджиро моет посуду, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос.

Акира только на секунду вспоминает, что Футаба, неизменный хакер на стороне Фантомных Воров, наверняка прослушивает здесь всё, — прежде чем рухнуть на кровать рядом с Акечи, потягиваясь и улыбаясь, прежде чем повернуться на бок, заглядывая ему в глаза, прежде чем набрать воздуха в лёгкие и сказать:

— Я, наверное, люблю тебя.

И даже не споткнуться об это неловкое «наверное».

Акечи почему-то принимает это. Правда, с горькой усмешкой, ничем не объяснённой, жутковатой, но принимает. А потом — заваливает Акиру на спину и нависает над ним, болезненно крепко впиваясь в постель по обе стороны от его головы. Его длинные волосы свисают вниз, обрамляя лицо, искажённое эмоцией, которую Акира не может понять. Сколько бы ни смотрел, как бы ни пытался — не может, и от этого становится не то страшно, не то больно.

Потом Акечи целует его. Как-то грубо, отчаянно, резко, нервными пальцами срывая пуговицы с его рубашки; и Акира вдруг невероятно чётко осознаёт, что Акечи полуобнажён, а он сам — полностью одет, и это кажется странным и неправильным, а поцелуй — чужим, неуместным, но в то же время жизненно-важным.

А когда расстёгивается рывком последняя пуговица, они оба замирают: Акира с расширенными зрачками, а Акечи — со злобой, с влагой на уголках глаз. Он крепко хватает его руку и кладёт себе на грудь, и рычит от бессилия.

Чужое тело мягкое и тёплое, и не вызывает ничего. На задворках сознания Акира думает о том, что через неделю Акечи попытается его убить, и хочет притянуть его к себе и обнять, и сказать: «Если хочешь, если тебе станет от этого лучше, если это освободит тебя — убей».

— Лжец.

 _Лжец, лжец, лжец, лжец,_ в висках бьётся не то колоколом, не то беснующейся птицей, ослепшим вороном, готовым склевать всё на своём пути, чтобы вернуть зрение, но забывшим, что оно никогда не вернётся.

Люди ведь не читают мысли?

Акечи ослабляет хватку и роняет руку Акиры: та безвольно падает обратно на постель. Близко, близко, близко, близко, больно — всё без контекста, всё в невесомости. Невысказанные слова, ненаписанные сообщения, сбой в коммуникации, ошибка, провал.

Запястье болит и там, где в него впивались пальцы, горят следы. Если сильно не повезёт, завтра будет синяк.

Акира поднимает обе руки, обнимает Акечи, и тот напрягается, дрожит и дёргается, и хмурится, а потом позволяет себе согнуть руки в локтях и опуститься на Акиру всем телом, всем весом — только не в акте доверия (они теряют доверие где-то по пути, где-то там, вместе с улетевшими под стеллаж пуговицами, со сбившейся от их движений простынёй), а в акте усталости. Акте смирения с его ложью, что бы это ни значило.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Акечи, и Акира не знает точно, разговаривает ли тот с ним, с собой самим или сразу с обоими.

— Наверное? — в шутку шепчет он, и Акечи не смеётся в ответ.

Он вообще не отвечает. Совсем.

***

Акира просыпается от чувства холодного дула пистолета, прижатого к его лбу. Ему хочется кричать, но он не может двигаться и не может издать ни звука: лёгкие сжимаются в маленький клочок, а тело затекает, будто замурованное в постели.

Он всё ещё слышит звук выстрела и чувствует кровь, стекающую по бровям и векам в глаза, нос, рот, заволакивающую реальность алой пеленой из боли и страха. Мышцы, кажется, бьются мелкой дрожью, и дышать получается едва-едва.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем у него получается сбросить на пол одеяло и распрямиться из позы эмбриона, поворачиваясь к потолку. Солнце бьёт в окно, и жарко.

Этого выстрела никогда не случилось.

Он ни разу не чувствовал пистолета Акечи на себе, не видел его последней усмешки. Их план сработал, и Фантомные Воры обвели Горо Акечи вокруг пальца.

А потом он умер.

А Акира остался жить.

Он переходит в сидячее положение, притягивая к себе ноги и упираясь лбом в колени. Голова горит не то болью, не то избытком эмоций. Где-то на подкорке мелькают образы, снившиеся ему до сцены с пистолетом. Это снова тот день.

В висок впивается: на этот раз не пуля и не боль, а мерзкий писк телефона. Акира достаёт его из-под подушки. Это сообщение от Макото.

«Мы с Хару заглянем через полчасика, надеюсь, ты нас встретишь».

На часах полдень. Значит, он лёг часа четыре назад. Явно недостаточно, чтобы отдохнуть, но что Хару, что Макото — они всегда были ранними птицами.

Он заставляет себя выбросить тело из постели и с трудом спускается вниз, чтобы умыться. Ледяная вода не возвращает в реальность. Он знает, почему — после этих снов он всегда долго отходит. От них не убежишь просто так.

Может, если бы Акечи выжил, Акира сумел бы понять, что он имел в виду тогда, в единственный день, когда они оба были честны.

Может быть, если бы Акира понял его немного раньше, Акечи бы выжил.

Но этого не случилось.

Сначала Акира ожидает, что вид счастливых Хару и Макото принесёт ему горечь и зависть. Он вспоминает, сколько раз представлял их с Акечи такими же, спокойными, доверяющими друг другу. Сколько раз он воображал, что Акечи наконец-то приходит в мир со своим телом, или что они целые дни проводят в Метавселенной, просто чтобы тот чувствовал себя лучше. А теперь, что бы это ни было, оно не сбудется. Уже никогда. И он не оправится от этого, как не оправился за два с половиной года со дня смерти Акечи.

Но когда обе его подруги оказываются на пороге, он чувствует только умиротворение. Когда садятся за один из столов и зовут к себе; когда нежно соприкасаются плечами; когда постоянно пересекаются взглядами; когда выглядят как одно целое.

Акира вспоминает, сколько всего они обсуждали с Хару тогда, когда она ещё переживала смерть отца и пыталась поставить его компанию на ноги, а он стоял на грани того, чтобы последовать за Акечи на тот свет; вспоминает, как они поддерживали друг друга, и неожиданно чувствует искреннюю радость.

Ощущение дула пистолета, ласкающего его лоб, постепенно отступает.

— Ну что, как вам первый месяц совместной жизни? Устали? — в шутку спрашивает он, садясь напротив. — Сае уже приходила постоять со свечкой?

И они смеются в унисон так, что, вспоминая их прошлую встречу с Макото, впервые за долгое время Акира чувствует, будто совершил что-то правильное. Даже если… Даже если на самом деле это заслуга этих двоих, а никак не его.

Макото кратко приобнимает Хару и целует в щёку, что-то рассказывая, и сквозь шум крови, бьющейся в висках, Акира наконец-то знает, что хоть у кого-то всё хорошо.


End file.
